Mamá mía
by EAUchiha
Summary: Sasuke tendrá que entender que ahora su esposa no es sólo suya.


Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con nuevo y adorable drabble. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction _**y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Mamá mía.**

Para un niño, su madre es lo primero que él reconoce desde antes de nacer. La unión del cordón umbilical no es solo para que él o ella reciba nutrientes, no, es mucho más que eso. Sus corazones laten como uno mismo, incluso después que este nace.

Esa conexión tan intensa, es algo que Sasuke no había logrado comprender, hasta que él mismo fue testigo de ello en el preciso instante que su _molesta_ esposa lo convirtió en padre. Hace años atrás, en sus días de infancia, él fue más apegado a su madre, ese es un hecho rotundo. Pero él solo buscó la aprobación de las figuras masculinas de su hogar, porque la de su madre ya la tenía, incondicionalmente.

—Estás un poco pensativo— Sakura lo analizaba con detenimiento.

—Algo sin importancia— aseguró.

—No debe serlo si te tiene así— debatió —Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo lo que sea.

—Lo he sabido siempre— sonrió levemente —Pero ese será mi secreto por ahora...

Se inclinó lentamente sobre ella, dispuesto a besar sus rosados y tentadores labios, pero algo que lo impidió...

—Mamá no, mía— su hija de nueve meses, la cual hace unos segundos estaba entretenida alimentándose del pecho de su madre, se había levantado y cubrió la boca de su mujer, mirándolo con recelo —Ma-má mía.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo. Últimamente, cada vez que trataba de besar a su esposa y estaba su hija presente, pasaba lo mismo.

Hmp... _molestia_.

—Mamá fue mía primero— recalcó desafiante.

—Mía— se aferró con fuerza a su mami.

—Mamá es de papá— la abrazó por los hombros.

—¿En serio vas a tener esta discusión con tu hija de **NUEVE** meses, Sasuke?— lo miró como si estuviera loco.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, odiaba cuando ella lo regañaba por ponerse territorial en lo que respecta a ella y a su _adorable_ hija.

—No, mía— balbuceó Sarada, con ganas de llorar.

—Sí, Sarada, mamá es tuya— la acurrucó con ternura, mientras sus ojos eran como dagas para su marido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke estaba de espaldas al lado de la cama que le pertenece a ella, desde que ella lo hizo quedar como un idiota egoísta, no le había dirigido la palabra.

—_Finalmente se durmió—_ suspiró con cansancio, lanzándose a su lado de la cama —Cariño, ya que finalmente estamos a solas...— lo abrazó por detrás y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello.

—No— pronunció con dificultad, pues si quería vengarse de ella por lo que pasó, pero tampoco podía resistirse a su sensualidad —Ya que no eres mía, yo no tengo que ser tuyo tampoco.

—Esto es un berrinche— se sentó en la cama indignada —¿Estás haciendo un jodido berrinche porque me puse del lado de una BEBÉ, tu BEBÉ por cierto, en una discusión sin sentido? Jamás creí verte en una posición de este tipo ¡El gran Uchiha Sasuke haciendo un berrinche por culpa de una bebé!

—Molestia— se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana —Ambas son unas molestias.

Sonrió sin proponérselo cuando ella siguió vociferando acerca de su supuesta inmadurez. Ya después se encargaría de ella, cuando finalmente baje la guardia con él...

**...**

A pesar de los años y que su hija este entrada en la adolescencia, Sasuke todavía se pone tenso cuando su hija lo mira acusador porque pretende pasarse de listo con su mujer. Aún ve a la pequeña niña que se aferraba a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos y decía _mamá mía._

_Fin._

* * *

**Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente historia, hasta la próxima.**

**EAUchiha.**


End file.
